Unpredicted
by AlbyApple
Summary: Jesse St James was not someone who falls in love. He tried and... failed. But now, a new face could change his view on love.


Many things could be said about Jesse St James and he can guarantee that he was everything but cowardly. Selfish, egotistical, driven, talented, a star, charming, sexy and did he mention talented? Yes, he believe he has but like the saying goes: "it's so nice, gotta say it twice" and how right was that saying when it came to Jesse's talents.

However, what Jesse does feel, at this moment and time? Regret, guilt, a weight in his stomach? These symptoms were the result in what he, a gentleman, did to one, Rachel Barbra Berry. However, that story was made public months ago and no longer needs any somber story telling (with additional flair of dramatics) to say what he has done was 'douchey' as he was dubbed.

Moving on, his life in Carmel and more importantly, his life in Vocal Adrenaline was nothing short of Jesse's definition of Perfect. He was the star, of course, the rehearsals were professional, taxing and bore fruits from their labours. Talent, pure and simple. Besides the obvious perks of being in the best show choir group in the entire state of the U.S, being the star of said group gave him... willing and eager partners, in a sense. Of course this was all merely physical, mutual pleasure and only stress relief.

However, never in a million years would Jesse think that someone could capture his heart like one Rachel Berry had. The way her voice booms and commands the attention from the crowd, her witty banter and sharp tongue, her determination to pursue her dreams of Broadway celibacy and most of all, her knowledge of show tunes that rival his own.

Rachel Berry was the only one who could hold that place in his heart forever, the only one he deemed worthy to love and nothing could change his opinion. Rachel Berry was and ever would be the one be his perfect match.

Until now.

The life in Carmel was a one of luxury for Jesse St James. As lead male in Vocal Adrenaline, he was practically considered royalty amongst his peers in his social life. He walked the halls of Carmel with pure pride and confidence in every step he took. He radiated positivity as students would look as he walked by, mostly the female majority (despite of their male partners)

As the day progressed, a pleased smile graced Jesse's lips as their coach, Shelby Corcoran, announced that rehearsals for the week were now postponed due to exams taking place before the summer break. Of course the auditorium was open and available for anyone in VA to practice, which was heavily encourages whenever time was available. 'Practice whenever you can' was practically the slogan that powered Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse was merely going to pass by the auditorium, honest, but the soft sound of muffled piano keys caught his attention. He ceased any intention of moving forward with his day to enter the auditorium, the first few keys of 'Fever' by Peggy Lee resonates within the acoustics of the auditorium. An old classic that many in this generation knew, a good choice.

The talented senior spotted a male at the grand piano that was on stage, a head of glossy, perfect hair in light brown as the guy played the keys with fluid and graceful fingers. It seemed as if he was so focused on the song itself that Jesse was left unnoticed, being a talented star himself, he understood when it came to music. Once the flow starts, almost nothing can stop it.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

The male's voice suddenly intertwined with the piano keys, joining in a harmonious effect as Jesse stared from the entrance. His voice... why did he feel a pang of nostalgia?

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's hard to bear_

Jesse went and silently took a seat at the solo performance that was unfolding in front of his eyes. His voice of clear, unwavering and held so much depth. It was grabbing- no, demanding Jesse's attention. He felt drawn into the song. The song was definitely 'Fever' but with only the piano and the male's voice with the slow and sensual singing, the song sounded completely different.

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! in the morning light_

_Fever all through the night._

Jesse felt chills shoot through his body, being the only one in the audience (unknown to the boy) it felt as if the song was being directed to him, knowing full well it wasn't. However, he could care less at this very moment because as far he's concerned, this song was for the audience and he's the only one.

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_Moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

Heat flushed Jesse's face as he stared on, his full attention on the sensually singing mystery boy who seemed to command any and all attention. Jesse was bisexual, not everyone knew but was it truly their business to know? All Jesse cares about at this moment, is that he feels quite hot for this mystery singer.

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! In the morning light_

_Fever all through the night_

While Jesse was quite enamoured with the performance, he still noticed the auditorium door open and close silently as Shelby Corcoran entered but stopped when she heard the singing. Spotting Jesse in the seats, she stalked over quietly and joined in the observation. Instantly, Shelby felt the same feeling that Jesse got, nostalgia. She knew she heard this kind of singing and passion before.

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

"Who is that?" Sheby whispered to Jesse who only managed a shrug before the next few lines recaptured the two's attention once more. It was as if Peggy Lee was taking a back seat to this guy's voice as he completely overtook the song and crafted it into his own version: a sexy and provocative piece that was almost romantic.

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet, she felt the same_

_And when he put his arms around her_

_He said, "Julie, baby you're my flame"_

_"Though giveth fever_

_"When we kisseth_

_"Fever with thy flaming youth_

_"Fever! I am afire_

_"Fever, yea, I burn, forsooth_

_Cap'n Smith and Pocahontas_

_Had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said "daddy, oh, don't you dare"_

_"He gives me fever_

_"With his kisses_

_"Fever when he holds me tight_

_"Fever! I'm his mister_

_"Daddy won't you treat him right?"_

Jesse's eyes practically grew in size as he heard the substitution of 'missus' with 'mister' in the lyrics. Shelby looked amused by his reaction and gave him a pointed and knowing look. The woman saw that look only once in her male star's eyes and instantly knew where the nostalgia came from. Now it was only a matter of time before Jesse picked up on it as well.

_Now you've listen to my story_

_Here's the point I have made_

_Men like me give you fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade_

Jesse leaned back, suddenly feeling dizzy at such a provocative way of changing the lyrics to made them more sensual and sexy. He was feeling quite hot all of the sudden. It felt as if the air became heavy with unspoken desire as the male continued changing the lyrics.

_I give you fever_

_When I kiss you_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever! Till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn..._

The last keys ended the song as the young singer ceased his delicate playing, fingers staying on the last keys to give that echoing and chime effect to effectively finish the song. Without thinking, Shelby and Jesse stood and showered the unsuspecting youth with applause. His rendition of 'Fever' struck a cord with them in an appealing way.

The young singer flinched in surprise as he turned in their direction, spectacled eyes widened as he hurriedly got up from the bench of the piano and hastily grabbed his thing. He knew who they were and knew he was intruding in their area. He was so entranced by his own singing that he never noticed that the two biggest influencers in all of Carmel were in there with him.

"I apologize for using your auditorium, I will take my leave." The young singer spoke and another pang of nostalgia hit Jesse like an arrow. Then he realized, Berry. Rachel Berry, this young singer was channeling her so much it was almost scared Jesse. His voice, mannerisms, both traits of Rachel Berry.

"Hold it!" Shelby barked, using her, what Jesse has named, 'coach' voice, causing her desired reaction. The young male who was about to leave stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Shelby and Jesse as they approached him.

"Your name." She ordered, staring at the poor boy who practically could not break eye contact under her patented 'obey me' stare. That stare was one Jesse was all too familiar with, having been at the end of it many times during rehearsals.

"Lark Carmine, Miss Corcoran." Despite the intense stare, Jesse marvelled how even and clear the boy made his voice as he responded. Shelby nodded merely once before hanging him her number.

"I want you here in this Auditorium by 2 pm on Thursday. No later than 2, understood?" She said, eyeing the boy to see if he could follow her words. He nodded silently and stashed the number away to be imputed into his phone at the right moment. "Jesse, you are to now have Mr. Carmine under your proverbial wing and teach him the way of show choir and broadway. His voice is astounding but doesn't mean there isn't room for improvements." With that Shelby stalked away, back to what she was about to do before, leaving Jesse and Lark in that large room alone.

There were a few moments of painful silence before Jesse sighed and turned to face Lark, leaning in slightly to take a look at the singer. He was shorter than Jesse by a few inches, green striking eyes behind those sleek glasses. The glossy, brown hair was perfectly styled in a classic clean cut and a few freckles dotted the young male's bridge of his nose. He was attractive, that was for damn sure. His face was beautifully shaped, high cheekbones, sleek jawline and perfectly pink lips that complimented his fair skin but his nose? His nose was small, one would call it a 'model' nose.

"You're a fan of Peggy Lee?" Jesse spoke out of the blue, causing Lark to snap his attention up to stare right into the senior's eyes. He gave a small nod as he wasn't quite sure what to say. He was in the presence of Jesse St James, leader of Vocal Adrenaline and biggest playboy in Carmel. Jesse furrowed his brow and walked close to the silent boy and leaned in.

"You can talk, you know. How will I ever know if you are worthy of being in VA if you cannot hold a conversation with the lead male?" Jesse tried to encourage but it came out as snarky and irritated to his ears. He mentally cringed at his tone and hoped the young boy took no offence to his words. But it was the complete opposite. Lark took a deep breath and exhaled, looking back up at Jesse and smiled a little, the corners of his mouth rising up.

"Yes. Peggy Lee and many other legends in broadway. My parents exposed me to show tunes at such a young age that they are now practically my reason for existing." Lark replied softly, turning around to walk towards the grand piano once more, slowly running a hand over the glossy exterior of the lid. Instantly, Jesse saw, right beside Lark, was Rachel Berry, an ethereal image of her doing the same motion as Lark. They were so alike that Jesse felt pain in his heart as the memory of what he had done struck him like a lightning bolt.

"The broadway show 'Peg' was the very first I ever saw. It further reinforced my love for broadway and show tunes and built the foundation of my dreams: making it to broadway and becoming renown as the likes of Peggy Lee or Barbra Streisand. I know they are female role models but they were also extremely famous and respected." Lark continued as Jesse just stood there, his mind and heart racing. Jesse cleared his throat.

"Broadway? Would you mind if I test your knowledge on that?" Jesse inquired as he sat down on the piano bench, signalling Lark to take a seat beside him. Once the younger student did so, Jesse began playing something along the piano keys. Jesse glanced at Lark with a side glance as the young male listened intently to the keys being played. Jesse knew this was an easy one: Somewhere over the rainbow. A classic 1939 broadway musical for the Wizard of Oz.

"Somewhere over the Rainbow. 1939, Wizard of Oz" Lark interrupted the music, ceasing Jesse's fingers as he stared at the brunette with a slight nod. "Correct. Now what about this one?" Repositioning his fingers, Jesse began playing a different tune. It was slightly faster paced and held a lighter tone to it. Immediately, Lark's eyes brightened.

"Singing in the rain, 1952." He smiled at Jesse and the senior almost stopped. The same impossibly bright smile he fell in love with when at McKinley High. He shook his head slightly and nodded at the answer. "Alright, here's another one but do not expect an easy one." He warned and began playing a slow and almost somber song. The keys were slow and deep, the spacing between each key seemingly long but appropriate. At first, Lark had no clue until a series of key began playing in a specific order.

"Secret love from 'Calamity Jane', 1953." Jesse ceased his playing and flashed Lark his patented charming gigawatt smile. Impressive, this guy could very well best him in Broadway trivia (though unlikely.)

"Correct. I am impressed, you know your Broadway musicals alright. I suppose now, we can finally work on what song you'll be auditioning with, Lark." Jesse commented. Lark got up and went to where his bag was left on the stage, pulling out a few (well… a lot) sheet music. He walked back over and laid the sheets down neatly on the lid of the piano.

Jesse promptly stood and went round the piano to stare down at the selection. His eyes went from sheet music to sheet music as he went over each song. While Lark's voice is phenomenal, some of these songs won't fit his vocal range or depth of voice. He picked up one music sheet and raised an eyebrow at it, giving Lark a pointed look.

"Heathers? You don't strike me as one who would enjoy Off-Broadway musicals." Jesse inquired. Lark got a little red in the face with blush as he took the sheet music from the senior's loose hold.

"It's… a guilty pleasure of mine, in a sense." He said passively, tucking the sheet away into his bag. The spectacled student turned back to face Jesse, trying to clear the awkward tension by clearing his throat, cheeks still burning a slight shade of red.

"_God, he's adorable. No! St James, you have a job. Now focus!_" He mentally and metaphorically slapped himself upside the head. On the outside, Jesse was calm and composed yet internally, he was struggling. He did not know if it was that risqué performance, Lark being attractive or his striking resemblance to Rachel but his heart was racing and mind clouded. He was falling.

"-esse?" The soft call of his name brought Jesse back from the confines of his inner thoughts, turning his attention towards the brunette who was staring at him with those damn green, doe eyes.

"_Can you test my self control even further? Damn you._" He cursed internally as he gave a rehearsed smile. "Yes, Lark?"

The brunette handed Jesse a music sheet and the senior read over the title, a small glint showing in his eyes. "Helpless? From the musical Hamilton?" Jesse inquired, a little unsure if the male's vocal range alone could bring the full potential of the song to life.

"Yes. I know it is a pretty recent broadway production but the song itself is… special. I'd like to perform it, with your guidance." The brunette confessed with determination.

"Are you certain? Your voice alone may not be enough…" Jesse stated as he read over the music sheet.

"That's just it… Jesse, would you be willing to perform this song with me?" Jesse froze for a millisecond, snapping his head in the direction of Lark. Perform with him?

"Perform with you? You do realize We have exactly 3 days to perfect this?"

"_God please say yes, please say yes_." Jesse chanted mentally, keeping his face_ a_s neutral as he could. He practically had to bite his cheek to keep himself grounded as Lark gave a confident nod. The brunette produced a CD that had 25 instrumental versions of broadway songs burned on it, putting it on the speaker system before he walked over to the centre of the stage and look over at Jesse over his shoulder.

"Are we doing this?" Lark inquired as he looked back at Jesse, giving him a _look_. The senior star cleared his throat, forcing his nerves to cease their shaking as he put his show face on. He walked to the stage and imagined he was performing in front of a live audience. Soon, the familiar adrenaline of live performance coursed through his veins.

Lark then pressed play.

[Lark/**Jesse**/**_Both_**]

Oh, I do I do I do I (**Hey hey hey hey**)

Dooo! Hey! (**Hey hey hey hey**)

Oh, I do I do I do I (**Hey hey hey hey**)

Dooo! Boy you got me (**Hey hey hey**)

**_Helpless!_**

Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit

**_I'm helpless_**!

Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em

Jesse eyes Lark as they soon both got lost in the jaunty tune of the instruments, the brunette catching the senior's glances and locked eyes with him momentarily before continuing on with the verses.

**I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

**We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room

Then you walked in and my heart went "_**Boom**_!"

As they dropped that last word, Jesse and Lark closed in on each other, Jesse taking the lead as he place a hand over his heart, a gigawatt smile on his face. The brunette singer has a similar smile on his lips, imitating his senior co-star.

**Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

**Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

**_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and din_****_e_**

Grab my sister and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine" (**Ooh**)

My sister made her way across the room to you (**Ooh**)

**And I got nervous, thinking, "What's she gonna do?**" (Ooh)

She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" (**Ooh**)

Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...

Jesse pulled Lark in close, hand on his waist as they locked eyes with one another, actually staring into each other's eyes. A moment passed before they continued, bodies close and the passion abundance.

**_Helpless!_**

Oh, look at those eyes (**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)**

Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless, I know

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em)

(**I'm helpless!**)

I'm so into you, I am so into you

(**Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit**)

(I'm helpless!)

**_I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em_**

Lark passed right in front of Jesse once they parted, his hand lingering on his Senior's chest, just over his heart before continuing to walk, almost several feet away, before turning dramatically to face Jesse once again, voices melding together.

One week later

I'm writin' a letter nightly

**Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me**

Laughin' at my sister, 'cause she wants to form a harem

**I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him**

Jesse walked close to Lark, leaning in as he delivered his lyrics, giving a charming smirk and raised eyebrows. The brunette suppressed a smile, rolling his eyes before giving a light swatt on Jesse's arm.

Ha!

Two weeks later in the living room stressin' (**stressin**')

My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin' (**blessin**')

I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (**Ooh**)

My father makes his way across the room to you (**Ooh**)

I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through" (**Ooh**)

**But then he shakes my hand and says, "Be true**" (Ooh)

And you turn back to me smiling, and I'm...

Jesse placed a hand under Lark's chin, tilting it upwards slightly as Jesse leaned in close. Playing along, the brunette leaned in closer, their lips inches apart before Lark pulled away with a sly smirk. Jesse stared shocked before a grin broke out on his face.

(**Hey!**)

Helpless!

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

**I'm helpless**, hoo

(Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm helpless!)

**Yes mommy, that boy is mine**

(Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit)

(I'm helpless!_)_

**_Helpless_**!

**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

The song came to a close, Jesse having his hand on Lark's lower back, pulling the younger brunette closer to his body, both panting and high off of the adrenaline as they stared at each other's faces, the music slowly fading away before a long silence filled the auditorium, only their slightly laboured breathing being the audible noise.

Even with the music now gone completely, even when they finally began breathing normally, even when the doors to the auditorium opened, they never broke away. Well, not until a large string of applause cut through the intense moment like a knife. Jesse released his hold on Lark and the brunette stepped back and turned around, there was Shelby, along with a few female members of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Oh don't mind us, boys. Continue what you were doing~" a girl with dark skin and glossy black curls commented, the other girls behind her giggling amongst themselves.

"They were so close! This close!" Another said, a small asian girl piped up.

Jesse suppressed his annoyance and walked closer to the edge of the stage, looking at the group of girls. They completely ruined his moment with Lark.

"And pray tell why you are all here?" The senior star inquired as he stared at them, hand still holding his mic. The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes as she stared back.

"We heard singing and decided to sneak in and watch. Must say, that boy got some pipes." Shelby then stepped forward, a pleased smile gracing her face.

"Well done, Lark. Oh and these girls are Giselle, Andrea, Sunshine and Shoshandra. I sent a mass text to everyone to let them know of the audition on Friday, although I thought I gave clear instructions that no one should interrupt their rehearsals." Shelby spoke, dropping every menacing authority they had into that one word, casting her eyes down at the girls.

Immediately, the girls gave sheepish apologies for not listening to their coach's word. Shelby Corcoran was not someone you should upset or disobey.

"You should be. Now why did you decide to disobey my orders and come here?"

"We heard singing out in the halls. When we went in to peek, we saw Jesse and Lark just start rehearsing. We didn't know the guy was auditioning so we stayed and watched. We really enjoyed their performance." Sunshine explained, giving their coach another apologetic look. That's when Giselle chuckled and raised an eyebrow at the asian.

"Oh? You sure seem disappointed that they were about to kiss but didn't. 'Damnit, no!' were your exact words I believe." Giselle re-enacted, causing the asian to wish she could get sucked up in her seat and vanish.

Jesse looked back at Lark who's pale and freckled cheeks burned a deep red, looking down at the stage to avoid eye-contact. Shelby instantly noticed the discomfort Lark was expressing and slammed her binder and clipboard down on the judges table.

"Alright girls, out! I need Lark and Jesse to be in top form for Friday and you four are cutting into their rehearsal time." Shelby barked in her coach voice, the girls noticing her tone, stood and left the auditorium in a hurry. Once the girls were gone, Jesse released a breath and gave Shelby a smile.

"Thank you, Shelby."

"Don't thank me yet. Now, you have three days to perfect that performance and impress everyone else in Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby then stalked off to her backstage office in the auditorium. Jesse smiled at the privacy he now had with the brunette. He turned and walked back to Lark, the brunette looking up from the floor of the stage. Jesse's eyes crinkled with worry as he saw Lark's face in distress, like his mind was trying to piece things together.

"You alright, Lark?" The senior star asked. The brunette nodded but then looked up at Jesse's face with slight hesitation.

"Did we really look as if we were about to kiss?" The brunette inquired. Jesse felt his heart skip a beat (never knew that actually happens…) as he stared down at the spectacled boy.

"Apparently so." Jesse tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but failed as he saw Lark's eyes widened slightly.

"_Damn it… I'm going to scare him off_." He scolded himself mentally. Instead of hurrying out of the room or causing an outburst, Lark walked back to the starting position of the song and gave Jesse his own version of the gigawatt smile.

The disappointment in Jesse's eyes, his face slightly drooping at the brunette reaction to 'almost kissing' sent a wave of joy throughout Lark. He wanted to kiss him. A warmth blossomed throughout Lark's chest. This was a dangerous game, falling for Carmel's number one playboy. But screw the risks, the feeling was there and it wasn't going to go away.

"Let's go through it one more time, Jesse." The brunette encouraged. All doubts in his facial features were gone and Jesse felt his heart soar. He didn't seem to object the notion of kissing, never actually agreeing to it but Jesse will take it. Small victories and such.

(-)

Hours had passed and the two stars sat on the stage floor, sweat clinging locks of their hair to their forehead as they finished yet another go at 'Helpless'. They interpreted some minor ballroom dances in their choreography. Jesse had to admit, Lark can dance.

He stood on slightly shaky legs as he walked to the piano, several empty water bottles nearly bunched on the surface as they hydrates whenever they felt their voices start to waver. He grabbed one that was nearly finished and downed it's contents with gusto.

"God I needed that." Jesse breathed out contently, adding yet another water bottle to the collection as he checked the time. It was well past 6 in the evening, time seemingly flying by for the two.

"Lark, we should call it a day." He called out to the brunette who was catching his breath on the floor. With a slight nod, the spectacled stood, exhaling heavily as he went to grab his CD from the player and putting it back into the casing.

"That… was intense." Lark commented out if the blue, removing his glasses as he ran a pale hand through his now disheveled brown hair, making it slick back. Jesse willed himself to look away as he gathered his own belongings.

The two began bringing the several empty bottles of water to the recycling bin, Lark dropping one every so often as his arms were full. Each time he dropped one, Lark would exclaim in an almost puppy like manner, eventuality giving up and returning to collect the dropped bottles afterwards. Once that was done, the two were now finally ready to leave.

"I'm going now." Lark remarked as he pulled his bag on and adjusted his glasses. As he was about to walk off the stage, Jesse walked up behind him.

"Hey, Lark. Here." The brunette turned to face his senior star, looking down at the slip of paper in his hand. Taking it, it was revealed to be his cell number.

"Let's swap numbers so we can schedule rehearsals outside of school." Jesse suggested, the brunette nodding right away and scrawled his own number down on a post-it. He handed it to his senior and gave him a smile before walking out of the auditorium, leaving Jesse there to take in everything that had happened in a span of a few hours. The brunette hadn't even been gone for a minute and already Jesse felt a void within his chest.

Jesse St James, playboy, star, gentleman and musical genius had just fell for a guy.

And he's still falling.

Hard.

(-)

Getting into his Range Rover, the drive back to his parents house was silent and somber, the senior deciding on focusing on the road than being distracted. Besides, music will definitely be of no help due to the hours of rehearsal he had just done. Upon pulling into his parking lot, he grabbed his things and walked inside the front door, the smell of his mother's cooking hitting him to moment he walked in.

"I'm home!" The senior called out, his mother appearing seconds later from the kitchen entryway.

"Welcome back Jesse, you sure are late." His mother chided softly before gesturing Jesse to follow his mother into the kitchen.

"I apologize mother, I had rehearsal." Jesse replied, leaning in and kissing his mother on the temple before heading to the cupboard to grab the plays and cutlery.

"Oh? But I received a notification from Ms. Corcoran that all rehearsals were cancelled due to the finals." His mother inquired as Jesse began setting the table for dinner.

"They are but I was tasked to take a potential member for Vocal Adrenaline under my proverbial wing. We're singing a duet for his audition on Friday." Jesse confided as he walked to the stove to help his mother.

"A duet? My, you barely ever do those so this must be special. What song?"

"Helpless by Hamilton." Jesse answered. His mother almost dropped her soup ladle as he turned to face her son.

"Oh I love Hamilton! Ever since we saw it in London last year, I absolutely adored their music numbers. Is your partner any good?" His mother smiled as she set the food down on the table.

"Yeah, he is. Shelby instantly made him agree to an audition. Well, second one. He was in the auditorium doing his own rendition of 'Fever' By Peggy Lee. It was phenomenal." Jesse praised, a fond smile gracing his face at the memory.

"Jesse, you seem to be in quite a good mood." His mother deduced as he gave her som a pointed look, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm always in a good mood after rehearsals." Jesse countered.

"No, not like this. You have that look in your eyes, Jesse. I haven't seen it since… since Rachel."

Jesse's face must have betrayed him as his mother instantly became one of apologetic. The senior slowly stepped away and sighed, trying to release the frustrations of his past. He loved Rachel, he truly did but he ruined that chance. But with Lark, it was as if someone gave him a second chance and created the ideal person who was perfect for Jesse the way Rachel was.

"Mom… I'll be in my room until dad comes down for dinner." He said sombrely and placed a soft kiss to his mother's cheek before leaving the kitchen and ascending the stairs and into the familiar confines of his room. There, in that room, he was free to be himself.

The senior star went to his bed and fell back onto it, the welcoming feeling of his sheets and mattress press against his back gave him a sense of comfort. He stared at the bare ceiling of his room, his mind a maelstrom of thoughts.

_"Lark…"_ He thought. Instantly, frustration built up inside Jesse. Did he truly have feelings for the brunette for his own reason or were his feelings only there because Lark was identical to Rachel Berry? The senior was confused, frustrated and overall… conflicted.

The muffled vibrations of his cell returned his mind to reality. Retrieving his phone from his jean pocket. Looking at the message, he saw that it was from Lark. He instantly sat up on his bed, opening up the text.

_Hey, Jesse. I apologize for messaging you out of the blue but it's about rehearsals for 'Helpless.' What would be the appropriate time for our following engagement. _

Jesse felt whatever negative emotion he was feeling seconds before melt away, a carefree smile gracing his lips. He even texts similar to Rachel.

_Well we do have exams the following day. How about we head to my place for our rehearsal? _

Jesse fired off the text, hoping the brunette would not object to the notion of being alone with him away from school. Within seconds, Lark had replied.

_That would suit just fine as long as I do not intrude in your family, I have no qualms with this decision._

Jesse was thankful they weren't calling as he was certain his voice would betray his true feelings.

_Great. At 3:30, meet me in the campus parking lot and we'll head to my place._

Jesse relaxed back down on his bed, awaiting for the brunette's reply when he saw his mother standing in the doorway of his room.

"Jesse, dinner's getting cold without you, hun. Come on." She smiled before walking off. Jesse stashed his phone back into his jean pocket, rising from his bed and walking out of his room, his willpower being put to the test as he felt the soft vibration of his phone going of.

He couldn't wait until dinner was finished.

(-)

After dinner was thoroughly enjoyed and the senior dismissed from the table, Jesse stalked back up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. He checked the unread message from Lark, a smile breaking out onto his face.

_Understood. I look forward to our next meeting. _

Jesse's body fell back onto his bed and a content sigh flowed out of him, the warmth spreading throughout his chest. Jesse was determined to not give into peer pressure any more. He git a second chance and he'll be damned if he messes this one up.

Surging up from his bed quickly, he realized he never showered after those long hours of rehearsals and a pang of disgust hit him. He needed to shower, now.

After a quick yet thorough shower, Jesse walked out of his ensuite bathroom in nothing but a pair Of checkered boxers, idly tousling his hair dry with a slightly damp towel. He grabbed his phone it's resting place on his nightstand and opened up the messages from Lark. Surprisingly, there was another message.

_I know this may seem unorthodox, but may I inquire what you are doing?_

Jesse let out a short chuckle, never seeing 'What are you doing' be written in such a formal way, not even with Rachel.

_Currently just showered. What about yourself?_

_I am watching Burlesque. Not for the women, mind you, but for the incredible music numbers _

The senior chuckled at his junior star's hurry to defend himself.

_No need to be defensive, I agree that they have quite impressive choreography and vocals._

_Glad you understand. Most would have mocked my taste in movies and call me 'queer'. _

This got Jesse's attention and slight anger boiling underneath his calm exterior. But as if the brunette knew what Jesse was feeling, another text instantly popped up.

_But no worries. Such degrading and derogatory names are child's play when facing the critics of worthy judges once I make it to broadway. _

This completely diminished his anger and replaced it with a sense of inspiration. This young singer was already thinking ahead and that whatever problems he faces in his school days would be nothing compared to pursuing his dream.

_I agree completely. In VA, you'll be facing quite a bit of that when dealing with Shelby._

_I conquer, I heard she is quite the coach and tough critic. I suppose practice is always welcome_

_That she is. But no worries, with you under my wing, we'll shine._

Jesse instantly had the urge to smack himself. That sounded like a completely forward compliment and egotistical boasting. 'Under my wing' Lark was already talented.

_I agree. You are the male lead for a reason, Jesse St James. I feel as if this Teacher and Student role of ours will help the both of us grow in talent._

Relief washed over Jesse in waves. He knew Lark wouldn't be insulted but he just felt like a complete douche.

_I apologize but I will be going off for the night. I have been practicing the moves we did in rehearsal this afternoon and in desperate need to bathe. I will be in touch tomorrow. Goodnight, Jesse and sleep well._

Jesse's mind began wandering, the image of Lark's silhouette barely visible through the fogged up glass of the shower. He shook his head, the image vanishing as he brought himself back to reality.

_Alright. Goodnight Lark, we will meet again tomorrow._

With that, Jesse set his phone onto his nightstand to charge as he laid onto his back, boxer-cladded body on top of his sheets as he stared at the ceiling. He smiled, the smallest smile but one that head happiness. He got under his covers and turned his lamp off, nestling under the sheets to get comfortable.

Tomorrow, he will have the adorable brunette in his room.


End file.
